


A Happy Bag of Cats

by Rosethorn



Category: Bleach, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen, Mish-mash of other information, Plotbunnies, Random Bits and Pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethorn/pseuds/Rosethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering place of  Plot Bunnies. Mostly because I have five different versions of the same concept and I don't know which to pursue. Let me know which ones you like and I'll work to develop them better.<br/>First up: Hati and Skoll;<br/>"So all your "Inner-Hollow" needed to be happy to give you its power was a seven year old capable of mass destruction?"<br/>"You forgot about the sugar pink color reiatsu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Bag of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Random plot bunnies. I want to do a story of this combination, especially because of the Fullbring arc and its use of device like objects, I just can't decide the combination of when, where, how.  
> The stats on this one is:  
> pre- MGLN (Nanoha is seven)  
> Bount Arc

**Hati and Sköll**

# Chapter 1

 

Seven year old Nanoha Takamachi ran around the Western Tokyo town known as Karakura, looking left and right over and over again as she caught her breath. He was here. She _knew_ that he was here, her Sempai. Ever since she was little, Nanoha always felt like a third wheel to everyone around her. Even her two best friends that she met last year were more friends with each other than with her. The only one she would ever belong with would be Sempai, who had always felt so far away from her ever since she began to sense him from Uminari in the south.

                She only vaguely remembered Sempai from Before, and when she let herself worry, Nanoha wondered if Sempai even remember the same vague images like she had of him. Most of what she remembered of Sempai was that he was taller and older than her by a relatively small number of years, he was kind to children and everyone he was charged to protect and even many of those he was not, and there were not many people who could over power him on their own. That’s why her teacher, who Nanoha remembered being more a research scientist than a Shooter (but was more than a proficient shot when he needed to be), got her assigned to be his Kōhai; she could take to the high skies and keep her Sempai’s enemies from overwhelming him.

                Or at least she had been able to do so; Nanoha had to remind herself as she ran down another road. She could fire a gun well enough (with her parents watching like hawks), but she always expected bullets to move to her will, which they didn’t, and floating ten seconds in the air before feeling like she could sleep for a week was hardly flying. She could not truly turn to her family for help, either; the only one who felt like they had any sort of strength in this power was her father and he could not really fight anymore and never mentioned any other abilities beyond better luck. If only she could figure out what she was missing when she tried; Nanoha knew she could do something useful if she could just remember what it was.

                Nanoha’s desperate search through the maze that was this foreign city’s road ways finally paid off as the sounds of fighting reached her ears. Her senses told her that her Sempai was being forced to desperation; any more and he would be falling back on berserker’s rage and the complete disregard for his safety. Forcing herself to run faster, she reached to where the sounds of battle were coming but stopped right before entering.

                ‘High ground,’ Nanoha thought to herself, as she breathed and snuck closer to look in on the battlefield. ‘I can’t fly, but I can still take the high ground!’

                In what looked like an under construction building, a man stood to the side of what looked like a blurry Jorōgumo attacking and beating back the blurry form of a teen Miyuki’s age with bright colored hair and wearing black clothing similar to the Kendo students back home. But what interested Nanoha most was the sword the teen was wielding; a sword very similar to one of the ones that her Sempai had always favored. She found him!

                Her elation died quickly as it became apparent what was happening; someone Sempai was supposed to be protecting was being threatened. Staying hidden, Nanoha found another way into the area in another part of the wall and followed her side of the wall until she reached it. Poking her head back in, the seven year old watched as the man taunted the teen that may be Sempai while the Jorōgumo stuck to the side of the building. The taunt seemed to back fire as the orange haired teen’s power flared white and blue in a distinct circle before wrapping around him like a cloak. The Jorōgumo cackled something and launched an attack that was countered in a way that confirmed the teen’s identity.

                “ ** _Getsuga Tenshō!_** ” Sempai cried, releasing an arc of energy at the Jorōgumo, slicing through it and into the building behind it. Nanoha silently sighed that it was probably was best that she did not arrive earlier as she watched the debris fall on the remains of the monster spider and the man that seemed to be controlling it. Dashing out to the other side of path way, Nanoha ducked behind some building material, unwilling to be seen in case it was only her point of view that made her think they were gone. After all, the odd signature they gave off had not faded yet.

                Nanoha’s instincts proved correct when she could hear the debris shift and the Jorōgumo cackle again. She would have been worried if she didn’t feel Sempai’s energy move into the building frame as a shadow of his energy replaced where he had been. Finding a way up, Nanoha began to climb. She sniffled and ignored any pain she felt as she heard Sempai get trapped by the Jorōgumo and whipped and kept climbing above the spider’s web. She gritted her teeth and kept climbing even as she felt Sempai’s power hit the wavelength of entering a berserker state as she pulled herself on the top of the steel framing.

                Looking down briefly to look at her Sempai as he caught his sword that the spider tried to use against him, Nanoha breathed in and began to gather the power she knew she had in her; a power she now knew how to access after watching the brief circle form around her Sempai. Closing her eyes, Nanoha looked within herself for the words needed for her to strike back at the one who hurt her Sempai.

                “ _I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoners,”_ Nanoha chanted, left hand in front of her as she walked blindly along the beam to follow her Sempai’s movement. “ _Stars, gather, and become a light that pierces everything.”_ As she stopped at the edge of the building she felt the energy gather in front of her, dancing around the runic circle she held in front of her in her mind’s eye. “ _Tear through everything in a blaze of light.”_ She opened her eyes.

“ **Getsuga Tenshō!”** Sempai cried, as he ascended the building, knocking the Jorōgumo back to the ground while getting himself and his unconscious friend out of the range of fire, an odd mask covering half his face. Good, he _did_ remember her enough to get out of the way.

“ ** _Starlight Breaker!”_** Nanoha finished, slapping the orb of pink energy through the glowing circle, firing a beam of light straight down onto her Sempai’s enemies. The night was bright with her power and the ground shook as it broke through her opponents. Before she could lose her balance and fall from her sudden, if not unexpected, dizziness; her Sempai was there, sword tied over one shoulder, the unknown teen on the other, scooping her into his free side and leaping away.

“ **Stupid little Sköll,”** Sempai rumbled fondly, his voice hitting a higher tenor than it had when she first made it to the fight; must have something to do with the mask. “ **If you had hit them any harder, there wouldn’t be enough of you left to give me cover fire anymore.”**

“Sorry, Sempai,” Nanoha sighed, her eyes drooping. “I’ll check with you first before trying next time.” Nanoha let the darkness catch up to her as Sempai chuckled, tucking her closer to his side; she was safe with him here.


End file.
